


Love Me

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masochism, Multi, Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vaginal Sex, its nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Connor couldn't stop thinking about adding a third person to his relationship with Markus, and that person was Nines. Connor wants so many things and Markus cannot deny him this when he himself is interested.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Markus/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Markus
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aseo25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aseo25/gifts).



> Ah!! I hope you like!! It was a lot of fun to write this for you!

"Ah! Markus!" Connor whined, so close to tipping over that ledge. He'd never get bored of Markus's tongue playing with him as he sat and bounced on his face.

He knew Markus would be spilling praises that would turn anyone's face red or blue, words that would turn Connor into mush, but as is Markus could hardly even breathe.

His fingers pressed against that ball of nerves and Connor shouted, his orgasm rippling through his body. "Markus!" He couldn't keep the static out of his voice even if he wanted to.

He squeezed his eyes shut, systems doing a soft reboot as he calmed down. He slipped off of Markus's face, all but face planting onto the bed with a content sigh.

He really needed that after the week he had. Case after case piled up, and it was all he could do to stay afloat. What didn't help was Nines. Ok, he did help solve the cases but he didn't help Connor's growing frustration every time they brushed hands or Nines pressed in close.

He was sure Nines had no idea what he was doing and Connor certainly wasn't going to bring it up. He was perfectly satisfied with Markus, the man he loved and got to hold.

"What are you thinking about?" That very same man mumbled, fingers dancing over Connor's back.

"Nines." He didn't think about his answer, but when it caught up to him, his eyes widened, and he peered over at Markus.

"Oh?" Markus didn't seem upset, but Connor couldn't tell if he was just masking his emotions.

How was he supposed to answer? That he was thinking of his co-worker right after having sex? He didn't want to lie to Markus, but he also didn't want to lose him.

Markus gave a small hum, reaching out to boop Connor on the nose. "You're thinking too hard; you know you can always speak your mind with me."

He knew that; Markus was one of the most open-minded people he knew. "I just… Nines keeps _touching_ me–not inappropriately!–just small touches when we work, and it's driving me crazy." He buried his head in the sheets, not wanting to see the look of disappointment on Markus's face.

Markus's fingers froze, hovering over Connor's back. Oh god, he knew it was a bad idea. He was always open with Markus about his fantasies even when he was sure it would disgust the other. He had mentioned a few times how he wouldn't mind someone joining them for some fun. No matter what Markus had thanked Connor for being open and trusting him. Had he pushed Markus's trust too far?

"Hmm, well thank you for telling me, love." Markus eventually spoke, and his words held no anger in them. "I must say it's an intriguing thought. Can I ask why?"

Why did he like him too when he had Markus? That he wasn't sure of. "I guess I like the idea of being his inferior. You know he was made to replace me, be faster, stronger, better. It's just…" He wasn't sure how to word it. It was thrilling to have someone be more powerful than him. Every bit of Nines was made to be perfect.

"I can see the allure, I do love you after all. It's certainly something we can consider if you really want to. At a time when you aren't trying to sink into the bed, though." Connor can hear Markus's smile. He lets out a squeal when Markus pokes at his sides, tickling him until he's left wheezing again.

He doesn't think about it for the rest of the night, but he can't help it when he sees Nines at work. The way he holds himself demands respect, and the look in his eyes can only be described as power. He knows he's the best, and he chooses to show humility.

Connor had no idea how to react when Nines grinned at him or gave him a tiny nod. It's all so subtle that Connor is sure he's imagining it, but he can never forget how his lips would twitch up when Connor did something particularly ingenious.

He hadn't intended to avoid Nines and his touches, but it had just gotten too much. He knew Markus was interested, and the two even got along very well, but he wouldn't do anything without them both talking.

Nines being himself had caught on after Connor ducked away one too many times. He just didn't want to do anything stupid like kiss the man at work.

Connor would leave the room when Nines entered if he could, not wanting to talk about it or chance any touches. It didn't help that Markus had been busy for a week or so, and Connor had been left withering on the bed with only his hand for company.

He had escaped to the evidence room when it had gotten too much. This time it wasn't Nines but his sensors gathering too much data. The lights seemed too bright, and the sound of someone clicking their pen had set his nerves on fire.

The evidence room was cooler, and no sound could be heard. It was almost too quiet, but when he pulled his coin out the soft metal sounds helped calm his processors.

"Connor, may I be of assistance?" Nines asked, startling Connor enough that the coin slipped from his fingers.

"Nines!" He grabbed his coin and shoved it back into his pocket, scrambling to get up. "I'm so sorry, did you need in here? I can go." He wasn't sure where to, but he'd find another quiet hiding place.

Nines stared at him with those cool eyes, and Connor knew he was being scanned. It was common courtesy not to analyze others without their permission, but no one was going to say anything to Nines about it. "I was looking for you."

Oh. That certainly made things awkward. "I see; is it the case? I was just… I was looking at the evidence we collected already." It was a complete lie, one Nines surly saw right through.

"No, it is not the case. I have noticed you evading me. It started exactly eight days and three hours ago. I have gone over my logs, but I can't find a reason for you to do this." Nines's hands were still clasped behind his back like a perfect officer, while Connor's hands fiddled with his jacket sleeve.

"Right. Um, I can't really talk about it yet. I swear you've done nothing wrong!" He reached forward, holding his hands out for Nines to take. He wasn't certain that was the best course of action, but Nines had looked so hurt and dejected that he couldn't help it.

He held his breath as Nines slid his hands into Connor's. They were bigger than his own and not as soft. These hands were made to crush someone's skull with a single punch. It shouldn't have made him shiver, and yet he couldn't stop himself.

"See? It's not you, I promise." His voice was softer as if speaking any louder would somehow let Nines know exactly why he shouldn't be doing this.

Nines stared down at their hands, a small furrowing of his brows was the only emotion he could see. Was he confused or did he just not like holding Connor's hands? "I see. If I ever do something that displeases you, please let me know. You are my closest friend and I'd hate to lose you."

"Oh, Nines," Connor sighed, shaking his head. "You aren't going to lose me. I promise to tell you everything I can when I can, but right now you have to trust me." He'd have to resolve this one way or another.

"Alright. We should both be getting back, I'm sure the Lieutenant will end up starting a fight with Reed if we waste more time." Nines smirked, letting his hands fall.

He knew he had to get back to work, Nines didn't need to remind him, but he was in this room for a reason. "I… I'm gonna look over the evidence one more time if that's ok."

"Would you like me to stay?"

"Only if you want." He was happily surprised to find Nines's deeper voice didn't grate on his nerves like everything else did currently.

Nines stayed with him, only speaking when Connor would mention something and even then he kept his voice soft. Connor left work with a small smile on his face that day, but he had no idea what Markus was planning.

* * *

The two had finally time off and it even worked out so their time off matched up. Connor was pretty certain that wasn't a coincidence, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth (though, he would thank North later).

The day was theirs to do with, and the two decided to spend it together. Connor didn't mind sleeping in since he got to cuddle up with Markus and kiss him awake.

The bath was rather lovely, and Markus had joined him for that too. He still thought the candles were a bit much, but Markus was a romantic, and he'd never have it any other way.

He had no idea what was coming when the night was closing in, and the two were on the couch. Markus loved to see how long it took for Connor to break his focus off the documentary and tonight was no different.

Connor let out small content sighs as Markus peppered his neck with hot kisses, hands sliding up and down his chest. He wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't mind. He'd been so worked up, and Markus had asked him not to get himself off for the last few days. He wanted today to be special and for Connor to be begging for it.

"Fuck you," Connor finally growled out, pulling Markus into a bruising kiss. He was far from shy with Markus, he took what he wanted with greed, and Markus gladly went along for the ride.

He seated himself in Markus's lap, feeling that bulge that had him groaning in anticipation. "Well, I did have some fun plans, but if you really want to fuck me…" Markus trailed off.

"No! What did you plan?" He hoped it was something that would have him screaming all night long.

Markus paused, his hands keeping Connor's hips from moving around too much. "If you don't like this you can safeword out at any time. Can you tell me what your safeword is?"

"Blue for good to go, yellow for slow down and or talk, and red for a full stop. I have a perfect memory; you don't have to ask me every time." He still appreciated the kindness and protection of it, though.

He almost jumped out of his synthetic skin when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at Markus, squinting his eyes when Markus didn't appear all that shocked. "Markus?"

"Go to the bedroom, baby. I'll take care of this." Markus's smile held no answers, but Connor was sure he had something to do with the sudden interruption. If not, he would murder whoever was at the door.

He still did as told, going into their bedroom on silent feet. He almost wished their floors would creek but it was better this way just in case someone broke in.

He sat down on the bed, kicking his legs as he waited. He heard the door open, but there was no talking, so perhaps another android or someone who was mute. Who would Markus invite over when he had plans for the night… unless this was his plan.

Should he change? He still had on his oversized sweater that actually belonged to Markus and shorts that didn't even touch his knees. Surely Markus would have told him to change if he needed to.

His eyes flew to the door when he heard movement and his jaw dropped. "Nines?" What was he doing here?! He didn't have any messages or missed calls, but what if there had been an emergency. What if something had happened to Hank!

"I hope you like your surprise," Markus said, once they were both in the room.

Connor looked between the two, trying to make sure he understood what was happening. "Is he here to, um, you know…"

"Yes, if you are alright with that," Nines spoke up, eyes never leaving Connor.

He was more than alright! He hadn't thought Markus would set this up, but he couldn't be more grateful. "Yes! Yes, this is more than ok."

He'd never done anything like this, he had dreamed of it but surely that wouldn't be anything like reality. He'd found, with Markus at least, reality was far better than the fantasy.

"Good, I'm glad. So we're going to go over what's going to happen and the rules. If you don't like anything then please tell us." Markus stepped closer, holding out his hand to Connor. He took it without hesitation, beaming up at him.

"Ok."

"Nines, would you like to tell him the plans?" Markus asked, peering back at the android.

Nines stepped forward, looking flawless as always. "Thank you, I'd like that. Tonight I will tell you what to do, and you'll do it. You will not talk back, or you'll be punished. Do you have a preference on position?"

That all sounded amazing, and he was curious as to what punishments there would be. He loved Markus but he wasn't one to dish out pain all the time. "Could I suck you off while Markus fucks me?" He wouldn't mind two at a time, though perhaps he should work up to that.

Nines glanced at Markus who simply nodded with a fond smile. "That is doable. I have been told about your safeword system, and I expect you to use it. You will call be sir here; are you comfortable with that?"

"I am." Connor nodded.

"Connor." Nines scolded, raising an eyebrow.

Oh, that was not fair. Nines shouldn't be able to make Connor tremble from just a word and a pointed look. "I am, sir." 

Markus pressed a kiss to his cheek, giving his hands a soft squeeze. "Good boy, you're doing so well already."

Connor bit his lip, ducking his head just slightly at the praise. "Thank you. Am I supposed to call you something too?"

"Just what you normally do for me. Unless you want to call me something else." Markus said.

He didn't really know what else he'd call him, all his ideas sounded a bit too cheesy in his head. "I'll stick with that."

Markus nodded and looked to Nines, motioning for him to come closer. "Would you like to kiss him?"

Connor wasn't sure if he was asking Nines or him, but he nodded his head anyway. It seemed that's all Nines needed because he closed the rest of the distance and crushed their lips together.

The teeth clanked, and Connor let out a hiss, tilting his head for a better angle. He still didn't let go of Markus's hand even as the kiss turned into more. Nines nipped and bit his way down Connor's neck, not trying to be gentle at all.

"Oh god, that feels good," Connor babbled, his head rolling to the side to give him better access. Markus took the chance to press his own lips against Connor's, drowning out the little sounds he was making.

He hadn't meant to spread his legs, but then hands were running up his exposed thighs, scrapping over the soft skin. "You're such a fucking slut; look how easily you let another man touch you." Nines rumbled, pulling away from his bites.

Connor whimpered, breaking his kiss with Markus to stare at Nines. "I'm sorry?" He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that, but damn if it wasn't hot as hell.

He saw the hit coming before he felt the sting on his cheek. The sound of Nines's hand hitting his cheek filled the air and everything seemed to still as if waiting for Connor's reaction. That weight low in his belly seemed to get heavier as his skin tingled. "I'm sorry, sir." He amended. His hands twitched to go down and rub at his nub, but he somehow knew Nines wouldn't approve.

Nines's smile was praise enough, but Markus's whispered words about how he was good made it all the better.

What would Nines do if he really acted up? He didn't mind putting up a fight and he was pretty curious. Yet he also wanted to be what Markus said he was, a good boy. He wanted to be used and fucked until he couldn't move, he wanted to feel Nines's powerful hands on him while Markus's were soft.

"Sir, could I please have more?" He needed more now that Nines had shown him he was completely willing, and the tent in his pants let Connor know exactly how much Nines was enjoying it too.

Nines carded a hand through his hair before taking a fistful and dragging him up. Connor yelped, eyes tearing up from the sudden pain before Nines had taken his spot on the bed and put him across his legs.

The hand went down to his neck and held him there; the other pulled down Connor's shorts without any ceremony. The sudden cold was jarring but not unwelcome.

"Look at you, you're fucking dripping you want it so bad. You like getting tossed around like a toy? I'd bet you'd let anyone fuck you." Nines said. His hand slid down Connor's back and down his ass, feeling the hot wetness there.

Markus's hands went to message Connor's scalp as he trembled with anticipation. "You liking this, baby?"

"Yes sir! Yes, Mar-ah! Markus, yes I love it. Please don't stop, please." He squirmed in Nines's lap, but the hand on his neck tightened enough to make him go completely still.

"Stay still." Nines ordered, his hand sliding back up to Connor's ass. He didn't have the best ass but Markus loved it and it seemed Nines did as well.

"Yes sir." Connor choked out. Nines lightened his hold and Connor let out a small whine.

"There we go baby, how's your color?" Markus cooed, his hands in Connor's hair helping to ground him.

"Blue." He didn't even have to think, he just knew he was good to keep going. He was loving every second of this.

"Let's continue. You will count for me after each strike." Nines patted his ass to make sure he was listening.

Connor nodded as much as he could in Nines's grip, waiting for what was to come next. Nines massaged his ass for a second before pulling his hand back. The sting that follows makes Connor whimper and squeeze his eyes closed. "One."

"Good boy, how does that feel baby?" Markus asks. It's such a wide contrast between the two that it has his head spinning to try and keep up.

"He likes it, look how desperate he is. He likes being our good little fucktoy." Nines rubbed his hand over where he spanked, pleased at the redness.

Connor bit down on his tongue, trying desperately to not rock his hips back. "I am, I want it, sirs."

The second slap had his whole body jolting forward to try to get away before pushing back, looking for more. "Ah! Shit, two." He cried out, tears prickling his eyes again.

The next two strikes came together, and he could hardly get out the numbers as he panted. Markus pulled his head up so he could kiss those slightly puffy lips until he was dying for more.

"You're just so fun to play with, you can't help but make those little sounds. You want the whole world to know you're getting fucked. Isn't that right?" Nines asked.

"Yes, sir. I–ah, please! Please sir, please keep going." It felt too good and that bit inside him got stronger and heavier with every slap. He didn't think he could come like this but it would be really fucking close.

"I control what you get, but since you asked so nicely…" Nines trailed off but his hand came down, and the slap seemed to echo around the room.

Connor gasped, moaning out the number five, feeling his tears break free and roll down his face.

Markus gently brushed the tears away, kissing his damp cheeks. "Shhh, it's ok. Do you want more, or do you want to move on? What's your color at?"

His words and hands were so soft, he couldn't help but lean into him. His hands had found purchase on the edge of the bed, but he kept one to hold onto Markus. "One more? I'm still blue."

Markus looked up at Nines and gave a single nod. His hand came down one last time over the raw skin, hard enough to make Connor scream out in pain. "Oh you did so well, look at you. You're beautiful."

Connor whimpered, hiccuping over his tears. "Really?" He wanted to be good and he had stayed still as much as he could.

"Really. Isn't that right Nines?" Markus pressed their foreheads together, letting an interface open between the two to send affection and pride.

Nines's hands turned gentle as he soothed over Connor's back and neck in a light massage. "You are, Connor. You did very well."

Connor's whole body quivered as he took in deep shaky breaths, trying to cool his systems down. Every inch of his programming had told him to run or fight back, to protect himself. Even if he wanted to, Nines would beat him and that knowledge was what made it all the better.

Nines's hand slowly slid down between his thighs, teasing at his boycunt. "Aw, his little cock wants some attention. Should we give it to him?"

Nines carefully moved Connor so he was laying in the middle of the bed on his back. He watched as Markus and Ninee lent in and kissed each other, his hands clawing at the bedsheets. He wanted to touch himself so bad, just let his hand slide down as he watched the two.

They pulled apart slowly, both smirking like they'd won something. Whatever it was they didn't seem ready to share as they made their way over to Connor.

He openly stared as Nines stripped himself of his clothes, folding them perfectly before setting it down. His eyes only got wider when he saw Nines's length. It wasn't inhumanely big, but it was damn close.

He was flipped around and his ass was pulled up to face Markus. "Alright, if you need to stop tap Nines's leg three times."

Connor could do that, though he doubted he'd need to. He didn't have a gag reflex but he kind of wished he did. "Ok." He nodded, staring at the length in front of him.

It didn't burn or sting at all when Markus pushed in, he did feel that wonderful stretch that he'd grown to love and beg for. He let his mouth hang open, tongue lolling out for Nines to use.

Nines hummed, staring down at him as Markus bottomed out. "You're just pretty holes for us to fuck. You want my cock?"

"Yes, sir!" He reached forward, watching for any sign to stop, but when he found none he wrapped his hand around him.

Markus didn't seem up for waiting too much longer, so Connor licked over the head before taking him into his mouth.

"Shit! Fuck, that feels so good. You're starving for it." Nines groaned, his hands going to Connor's hair.

Connor's whole body rocked in time with Markus's fast, brutal pace that he started up as soon as Connor's mouth was occupied. His head bobbed, licking the underside and sucking on the tip like it was the best-tasting thing in the world.

His eyes rolled back in his head as Markus rubbed at his boycunt, smearing his wetness all around. It was almost too much, being filled from both sides at once, but he wouldn't stop.

He never imagined how good Nines would sound or how amazingly hot it was to know he and Markus were sharing kisses over him like he really was just a toy.

"Fuck! I'm gonna come soon." Markus panted out, his hips snapping forward as fast as he could. Connor whined around Nines, feeling his touch and fucking push down the back of his throat.

"Good, I am too. Connor, you may come only–ah shit–only once we are done." Nines gripped Connor's hair even harder, using it to fuck into his mouth.

Connor couldn't breathe as the two kept going, pushing deeper and deeper into him with each thrust. He wanted–no needed–to come so bad, but he had to be good. He had to be the perfect boy for Markus and Nines.

Markus came with a shout, but his hands and hips didn't stop as Nines came down Connor's throat, fucking it raw. He took it all, eyes closed in absolute ecstasy. He didn't even need to come, this was perfection, but Markus's insistent hand pushed him over, and the coil finally snapped. 

His mind went completely white as his body fell limp. He couldn't feel the bed or how the two softly cradled him in their arms. It just felt like he was drifting, the ground nowhere in sight.

"-eah, there we go. Will you let me see those pretty eyes?" Markus asked, his words pulling Connor back. He still felt lightheaded and like he was floating, but now his systems were all back online.

He blinked open his eyes he didn't know we're closed and saw Nines and Markus hovering over him. "Wow." He croaked out, voice scratchy and staticy.

Both smiled down at him, eyes shining with pride. "You did very well Connor. Would you like me to stay or leave you two alone?"

"Stay! Please stay." He didn't want either to leave right now. He wanted to talk about it too, not that anything had gone wrong or he was regretting it. He just needed to ask a few things about what the future could hold.

He really hoped it held more of this because this was everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
